CoR
by Red Eyes B. Dragon
Summary: Belum ada, baca aja dulu


.

. .

. . .

 **Clash of Race**

 **By:**

 **Red Eyes B. Dragon**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Pairing: Naruto x ...**

 **Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.**

 **...**

 **...**

...

 _"Setelah sukses dengan game Great War, kini GG Company kembali mengeluarkan game VR terbaru bernama Clash of Race. Game yang telah di tunggu selama satu tahun lebih oleh semua orang hari ini resmi di terbitkan."_

 _"Dua ribu kapsul game CoR telah di pasarkan dan dalam beberapa jam saja telah habis terjual. Bahkan dikatakan pihak perusahan akan kembali memasarkan dua ribu kapsul lagi tiga hari setelah pemasaran pertama. Ini menjadi keuntungan terbesar yang pernah didapat oleh perusahaan."_

"Huuh~ aku beruntung dapat membelinya hari ini." Seorang pemuda yang menonton berita tersebut menghela nafas lega, senyum kecil terlihat di wajah tampan pemuda tersebut sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Aku tidak akan bisa menunggu tiga hari lagi untuk memainkan game ini."

 _"Sebentar lagi server CoR akan dibuka, dan dua ribu player yang beruntung bisa segera bermain."_

Senyuman pemuda bersurai pirang itu semakin lebar, dan segera setelah itu dia bangkit dari sofa dan mematikan tv yang baru ia tonton. "Sudah saatnya." Dan dengan perkataan nya itu dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Pemuda itu bernama Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pria berumur dua puluh tiga tahun, memiliki tinggi 178 cm dengan berat badan 64 kg, cukup tinggi dengan bentuk tubuh yang cukup bagus. Memiliki surai pirang jabrik yang sedikit panjang, wajah agak bulat dengan kulit tan, mata biru bagai langit, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis, dan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi nya.

Naruto seorang pecinta game, hampir semua jenis game pernah ia mainkan, namun tidak ada yang lebih ia suka selain game VR yang lagi booming saat ini, game yang membuat pikiran pemain masuk kedalam dunia game.

Crash of Race merupakan game VR generasi kedua, lima tahun lalu game VR bernama Great War merupakan game VR generasi pertama yang sangat menghebohkan seluruh dunia. Dan game tersebut menjadi game tersukses sepanjang masa.

Game Crash of Race juga diharapkan mendapat kesuksesan seperti game pertama bahkan mungkin lebih.

Naruto sendiri merupakan seorang player pada game Great War, tak tanggung-tanggung dia merupakan player dengan peringkat yang masuk dalam seratus besar, mengalahkan jutaan player yang ikut bermain.

Clek!

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, dan pandangan nya langsung tertuju pada kapsul game yang terletak di samping kiri tempat tidurnya. Kapsul yang dia pesan dengan susah payah, dan baru beberapa jam yang lalu tiba.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping kapsul yang telah terbuka. Dia hendak segera masuk dan segera bermain namun waktu untuk server terbuka masih belum selesai. Oleh karena itu dia menunggu sembari menghayal apa yang akan ia lakukan di dunia game nanti.

Drett! Drtt! Drtt!

Gelang jam Naruto bergetar membuat pemuda tersebut menolehkan kepalanya, seketika itu juga ia tersenyum ketika melihat tulisan 'server telah dibuka' di layar jam tangan nya tersebut. "Yosh! Saat berpetualang!"

. . . .

Naruto pov

. . . .

 _Selamat datang di CoR, tolong masukan akun anda._

Tampilan awalnya ternyata masih sama sepert di GW dulu, latar belakang nya juga sama. Baiklah! Masukan email... kemudian sandi... confirm.

 _[ ] masuk otomatis._

Centang!...

Untuk sesaat pandanganku menjadi gelap namun sesaat kemudian kembali terang, dan sekarang aku berada di tempat yang berbeda. Tempat ini seperti sebuah istana yang cukup megah, hiasan yang indah dengan gaya eropa klasik.

Sepertinya aku berada di tengah ruangan dimana sekarang aku berdiri di lingkaran unik yang cukup besar, mungkin diameternya sekitar sepuluh meter kurasa.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus utama ku melainkan benda seperti singgasana. Bukan hanya satu namun tiga singgasana dengan bentuk yang berbeda-beda yang terletak mengelilingi diri ku.

 _Pilih di sisi mana dirimu_

"Wa-wau!"

Tepat setelah diriku mendengar suara tadi, tiga singgasana tadi bercahaya dan beberapa detik kemudian singgasana tersebut sudah ada yang menempati nya. "Keren... "

Di singgasana emas dengan hiasan batu warna-warni duduk seorang pria paruh baya yang gagah, rambutnya priang lurus, matanya biru tajam, wajahnya tegas dengan kumis dan jenggot tipis. Dia memakai armor mewah berwarna emas dengan ukiran indah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, jubah merah dan mahkota kecil menjadi pelengkap penampilan nya.

Dia adalah King Arthur, raja umat manusia. Dia merupakan simbol ras manusia.

Ketika aku menatap wajah King Arthur, pria tersebut berdiri dan mulai berbicara.

"Raihlah kehormatan mu dan jadilah seorang pahlawan! Tunjukan kekuatan sejati **Human Race!"**

Ohoo~ ini lebih keren dari game sebelumnya... ini benar-benar membuat semangat ku semakin bertambah. Apalagi saat raja Arthur merentangkan kedua tangan nya dan memunculkan lima kristal putih yang melayang.

Apa itu job dasar? Hmm... disana ada Warrior, Knight, Assasin, Mage, dan Archer. Cukup banyak, apa aku pilih Human Race saja ya?

Tidak, tidak, tidak... aku harus mencek dua Race lain nya.

Memutar tubuhku kearah kanan menghadap ke sebuah singgasana sederhana yang terbuat dari batu bundar, aku melihat seekor makhluk yang cukup besar.

I-itu -itu itu adalah seekor singa seukuran gajah yang sangat gagah. Apalagi dia memiliki bulu emas yang indah, mata tajam dengan iris keemasan, dan taring panjang yang mencuat dari mulutnya yang tertutup.

The Lion Emperor Aslan, pemimpin Beast Race sekaligus simbol dari **Beast Race.**

Singa besar itu sedang berbaring sambil menatap ku tajam, hal yang membuatku merasa takut. Namun tak lama kemudian dia bangkit dan berdiri dengan keempat kaki nya.

"Jadilah yang terkuat untuk mengalahkan semua musuh! Pimpim pasukan mu dan tunjukan kebanggaan **Beast Race!"**

Seperti King Arthur, setelah Kaisar Aslan mengucapkan kata-kata keren nya, sebuah kristal berwarna kuning muncul dan melayang di depan King Aslan. Ada empat kristal yang masing-masing menunjukan ras Beast dasar.

Ada kucing kecil berwarna biru, anjing atau serigala kecil berwarna putih, kera ekor panjang berwarna hitam, dan sebuah tanda tanya. Itu semua sangat menarik dan juga menggiurkan, aku sangat penasaran dengan hero Beast Race terutama pada kristal yang menampilkan tanda tanya.

Mungkin kalau aku memilih itu, aku akan mendapatkan hero yang hebat. Tapi... aku harus mengecek satu ras terakhir dulu...

Kemudian aku menghadap ke singgasana terakhir, singgasana dengan bentuk agak menyeramkan dengan warna hitamnya dan hiasan batu kristal ungu nya. Disana duduk seorang pria besar dengan jubah hitan berhiasan tengkorak.

Wajahnya mirip manusia namun sedikit menyeramkan, kulit wajahnya merah dan kasar, matanya hitam legam dan tajam, hidungnya panjang, serta mulutnya lebar dengan seringai yang menunjukan gigi-gigi yang semua taring. Dan jangan lupakan sepasang tanduk panjang dan melengkung yang mencuat dari dahinya.

Dia benar-benar mirip iblis- ralat, dia memang iblis. Malah dia adalah raja iblis, Lord Devil Satan Lucifer!

Lord Lucifer berdiri dan menatap ku dengan seringai menakutkan. "Habisi semua musuh dan taklukanlah dunia! Binasakan semuanya dan jadilah penguasa untuk **Demon Race!"**

Suaranya sangat menyeramkan hingga membuat tubuhku merinding, namun perkataan nya membuat aku tergiur. Menjadi penguasa dunia... kurasa itu tidak buruk.

Lord Lucifer merentangkan tangan nya, kemudian empat kristal hitam muncul menunjukan ras dasar untuk Demon Race. Ada Ras Undead yang berupa terkorang kerdil, kemudian ras Devil yang merupakan iblis kecil berwarna merah dengan tanduk dan ekor kecil, dan ras Phantom bayangan kecil putih yang nampak transparan. Terakhir ada kristal dengan tanda tanya di dalamnya.

Lagi-lagi pilihan yang sulit, membuatku semakin bingung memilih. Aku menghadap kearah King Athur, raja tersebut berdiri dan mengulangi perkataan yang sama. Beberapa saat aku terus menghadapnya sampai aku kembali menghadap kearah lain, tepatnya kearah Kaisar Aslan. Beberapa saat kemudian aku kembali menghadap Lord Lucifer.

Aaarrghh... aku benar-benar bingung, Race mana yang harus ku pilih. Semuanya bagus dan memiliki kelebihan masing-masing. Argh! Sial! Aku tidak punya cara lain, aku harus melakukan itu.

"Cap cip cup kembang kuncup~ ..."

.

. .

. .

Red Eyes B. Dragon

. . .

. .

.

 **Normal pov**

Dalam game CoR terdapat tiga ras utama yang bisa dimainkan, Human Race, Beast Race, dan Demon Race. Masing-masing ras memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing.

Human Race merupakan ras favorit dan ras terbanyak yang di pakai oleh player. Keunggulan ras ini ada pada pengumpulan exp yang cepat, dan banyaknya skill yang bisa di dapat player. Human Race dapat mendapat skill hanya dengan perlakuan khusus dan dengan mempelajarinya dari Skill Book.

Sama seperti kedua ras lain nya, ras manusia dapat membuat pasukan nya sendiri namun ras manusia memiliki keunggulan sendiri yaitu mereka dapat membuat pasukan dari ketiga ras yang ada.

Keunggulan lain dari Human Race, Human Race dapat memilih job lebih dari satu sesuai kemampuan nya. Mereka juga dapat memilih skill khusus yang mereka dapat ketika naik peringkat.

Kekurangan ras ini, mereka memiliki Stat dasar yang rendah di banding ras lain nya, tidak adanya sistem evolusi, dan perkembangan yang lambat.

Untuk Beast Race atau ras binatang, mereka ras yang memiliki Stat dasar terbesar dibanding dua ras lainnya. Namun membutuhkan exp yang lebih banyak untuk naik level.

Beast Race hanya bisa membuat pasukan hanya dari ras nya sendiri, lebih spesifiknya hanya dari sub-ras nya sendiri. Misalnya Beast Race dari ras Ape hanya bisa membuat pasukan dari ras Ape.

Selain itu, beberapa jenis Beast Race membutuhkan equipment khusus. Artinya ras tersebut tidak bisa memakai equipment lain dan equipment khusus mereka tidak bisa di pakai oleh ras lain. Sebagai contoh, ras Macan tidak bisa memakai armor ras manusia dan sebaliknya.

Beast Race dapat melakukan evolusi namun terbatas pada garis keturunan. Misalnya ras kucing dapat berevolusi menjadi Macan, namun tidak bisa berevolusi menjadi ras anjing atau yang lainnya.

Untuk Skill, Beast Race hanya bisa mendapat skill dari perlakuan atau perbuatan khusus, mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan skill dari Skill Book.

Terakhir Demon Race, ras yang paling dimusuhi oleh dua Race lainnya. Ras ini memiliki Stat dasar yang sedang, sedikit lebih besar dari Human Race dan sedikit lebih kecil dari Beast Race.

Demon Race dapat membuat pasukan hanya untuk race nya sendiri dan tidak terbatas pada jenisnya. Misal, Demon Race dari jenis devil dapat membuat pasukan dari Demon Race dari jenis Undead atau Phantom. Lebih baik di banding Beast Race namun sedikit lebih buruk dari Human Race.

Sama seperti Human Race, Demon Race dapat mendapat skill dari perbuatan khusus dan skill Book, namun Demon Race tidak bisa mempelajari skill ber-atribut cahaya.

Pada dasarnya ketiga ras memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan, tidak ada yang lebih unggul atau lebih lemah. Kekuatan ketiga ras seimbang, yang menjadi penentu siapa yang terkuat hanyalah Pemain itu sendiri.

.

. .

. . .

Clash of Race

. . .

. . . .

.

 **Naruto pov**

Haahh~ seharusnya aku tidak memilih lagu itu, lagu 'pok ame-ame" mungkin lebih baik. Salahkan juga pada keberuntungan ku yang hari ini kurang baik hingga mendapat karakter seperti ini.

Status!

Little Skull Face

Nama: A/N

Lvl: 0/5

Rank: H-

Ras: Undead

HP: 25/25

MP: 10/10

STR: 5

VIT : 5

AGI: 5

INT: 5

Skill khusus:

Skill

Title:

[First Demon Race ],

...

Ding!

Sebagai Demon Race anda mendapatkan 3 poin stat!

Berkat judul First Demon Race, 3 poin stat di dapat.

Mmm... meskipun aku menjadi player pertama yang memilih Demon Race dan mendapat tiga poin lebih karena itu, aku tetap menyesal memilih sisi Demon Race. Apalagi karakter yang ku pilih secara random ternyata ras Undead, tau gini aku pilih ras Devil saja tadi.

Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi nasi goreng, aku tidak punya pilihan selain menerima nya. Yang harus ku pikirkan sekarang adalah memilih stat mana yang ingin kutambah dengan 6 poin ini.

Karena aku suka bertarung jarak dekat aku membutuhkan karakter yang kuat, maka tiga poin ku tambah untuk STR. Pertahanan dan kecepatan juga penting, jadi aku menambahkan dua poin untuk VIT, dan satu poin untuk AGI.

Sekarang... waktunya aku memperkuat karakter lemah ini.

Karakter ku sekarang adalah Skull Face, karakter dasar untuk ras Undead yang berbentuk makhluk kerdil dengan tangan dan kaki yang pendek yang kulitnya berwarna hitam. Wajahnya merupakan sebuah tengkorak, atau tepatnya terlihat seperti memakai topeng tengkorak. Tingginya mungkin hanya sekitar 70 cm saja.

Skull Face memiliki tiga tahap evolusi, dan baru setelah itu karakter diriku yang sebenarnya akan muncul. Aku hanya berharap nanti aku tidak berubah menjadi ras Zombie, aku tidak suka ras itu karena mereka lambat dan intelegent nya rendah.

Sedangkan untuk tempat ku sekarang, aku berada di sebuah hutan mati yang di kelilingi pohon-pohon kering yang tidak memiliki daun lagi. Ini cukup wajar bagi ras Demon, namun tetap saja aku sedikit merinding berada di tempat ini.

Melupakan seberapa seram hutan ini, aku mulai melangkahkan kaki kecilku mencari mangsa untuk menaikan level ku. Beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat seekor tikus besar sedang makan sepuluh meter di depan ku.

Karena tikus itu membelakangi ku, aku dapat melihat punggung nya yang terkoyak memperlihatkan tulang belakang nya.

Itu adalah Bone Mouse, ras undead dengan bentuk tikus. Agar lebih mudah aku menyebutnya tikus zombie.

Karena aku tidak memiliki skill untuk melihat stat musuh, aku hanya bisa melihat level tikus zombie itu. Dan level nya hanya level dua.

Terlalu lama berpikir, semakin lama aku naik level. Serang sajalah...

Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, namun dengan kaki pendek seperti ini aku terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi meskipun begitu aku dapat memangkas jarak dengan cepat, ketika jarak kami sudah sangat dekat tikus tersebut menyadari kehadiran ku, namun semua sudah terlambat.

Rasakan!

Duak!

-3

Serangan ku sangat menyedihkan, namun itu wajar di level awal. Jangan memikirkan masalah itu! Yang penting bunuh tikus ini.

Duak!

-3 -2 -3 -3 -2

...

(5 exp di dapat!)

Ding!

Level up (0~1)

Ternyata satu Bone Mouse dapat langsung menaikan level ku. tapi kurasa itu wajar, di level-level awal naik level itu mudah namun setelah level tinggi nanti akan sangat sulit untuk naik level.

 **Normal pov**

Naruto meneruskan perburuannya. Sekitar setengah jam ia berburu Bone Mouse dan hasil yang dia dapatkan sangat memuaskan, lima belas tikus tulang berhasil ia dapatkan dan dengan itu pemuda bersurai pirang itu berhasil mencapai level lima (max level).

 _Apakah anda ingin ber-evolusi_

 _(Ya/ Tidak)_

"Ya!" Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto memilih 'Ya', dan sesaat setelah itu tubuh kecil karakternya bercahaya putih.

Ding!

 _Selamat Anda sekarang menjadi Young Skull Face!_

"Status!"

Young Skull Face

Nama: N/A

Level: 1/8

Rank: H-

Ras: Undead

HP: 255/255

MP: 75/75

STR: 28

VIT: 22

AGI: 17

INT: 11

Skill khusus:

Skill normal:

[Kick lvl 1], [punch lvl 2],

Title:

[First Demon Race], [Hand Combat lvl 1], -

...

[Hand Combat], Atk meningkat 5% ketika bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

Setelah puas melihat status miliknya, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali berburu. Targetnya masih sama yaitu Bone Mouse, karena selain mudah di bunuh mereka juga banyak di temukan di hutan ini.

Namun karena perbedaan level berburu monster itu menjadi tidak efektif, exp yang Naruto dapat sangat sedikit dan lama waktu untuk naik level menjadi semakin lama. Dan saat dia naik ke level tiga, dia memutuskan tidak berburu Bone Mouse lagi.

Dia berjalan semakin dalam ke hutan mencari mangsa yang mungkin bisa membuat ia cepat naik level. Beberapa Bone Mouse ia lihat namun tidak ia serang, namun ketika tikus-tikus itu menghadang jalan nya ia dengan senang hati membunuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia menemukan monster yang cocok untuk diburu, itu adalah Little Grey Wolf. Serigala abu-abu seukuran anjing pemburu, mata merah menyala miliknya menatap Naruto tajam, dan taring yang mencuat dari mulutnya nampak meneteskan air liur.

Grey Wolf merupakan monster dengan rank G-, tapi karena monster di hadapan Naruto ini masih kecil kemungkina ranking nya hanya di antara rank H ~ H+. Ranking yang berada di atas rank Naruto sekarang.

Tapi bukan berarti Naruto akan menjadi takut, sebagai pemain pro dia memiliki kemampuan yang hebat. Melawan musuh dengan stat dan rank yang berada diatasnya bukan masalah buatnya, dia percaya diri bisa mengalahkan musuhnya itu.

Naruto mengambil sikap siaga ketika serigala yang menjadi lawannya itu mulai bergerak, matanya terus menatap sang serigala yang berjalan memutari dirinya seperti sebuah pemangsa dengan mangsanya.

"Yang akan menjadi mangsa itu adalah kau!" Bersamaan dengan pernyataan tersebut, Naruto melesat maju menyerang sang serigala, memangkas jarak dengan cepat sebelum melancarkan sebuah tendangan sambil meloncat.

Namun serigala tersebut bergerak cepat dan menghindari serangan Naruto dengan mudah, belum selesai sampai disitu Little Grey Wolf melayangkan cakarnya kearah Naruto.

Naruto menunduk membiarkan cakar tersebut melewati atas kepalanya, bersamaan dengan itu dia memutar tubuhnya dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat di wajah menyeramkan lawan.

Duak!

-64

Angka kerusakan berwarna merah terlihat ketika Naruto berhasil memukul serigala tersebut, dan dengan itu bar HP serigala berkurang sedikit.

Sang serigala nampak mematung, merasa sedikit terkejut dengan serangan Naruto. Namun dalam sekejap ekspresinya berubah marah dan akan menyerang Naruto, namun lawannya tersebut telah lebih dulu menjauh dari jangkaun serangan nya.

Jarak Naruto dengan sang lawan sekitar sepuluh meter, Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi lawan saat ini, namun senyuman nya lenyap ketika sang serigala menghilang dari tempatnya dan dalam sekejap telah muncul di atas Naruto.

Quick Attack merupakan salah satu skill yang di miliki Grey Wolf, dengan skill tersebut dia dapat muncul di dekat musuhnya dan kemudian memberikan serangan.

Naruto memaksa tubuhnya bergerak kesamping guna menghindari terkaman serigala tersebut dan keberuntungan berpihak padanya, dirinya berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut.

Tak mau tinggal diam, tubuh kecil Skull Face Naruto berbalik dan menerjang tubuh serigala yang baru mendarat.

-44 -46 -46 -44

Pukulan dan tendangan Naruto layangkan pada tubuh serigala itu membuat sang lawan menggeram kesakitan.

-43 -46 -44 -47

 _-98_

Karena asik menyerang, Naruto menjadi lengah dan tak bisa menghindari serangan tiba-tiba dari sang lawan. Tubuh kecilnya terlempar cukup jauh kebelakang karena cakaran dari sang lawan.

"Ugh!" Tubuh Naruto oleng untuk sesaat sebelum kembali normal. Pandangan nya tertuju pada sang serigala sebelum beralih kearah dirinya. "Satu cakaran dan HP ku berkurang seperempat."

Tatapan Naruto kemudian kembali kearah serigala, melihat bar HP sang lawan yang hanya tinggal sedikit. Tersenyum dalam hati, Naruto memasang kuda-kuda sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju musuh. "Serangan terakhir!"

Sang serigala berdiri diam menunggu kedatangan Naruto, kepalanya ia tundukan. Namun dengan tiba-tiba kepala tersebut mendongak dengan cepat menghadap keatas, dan sesaat kemudian sebuah lolongan terdengar.

"AAUUNNNNG!"

DUAK!

-70

...

(256 exp di dapat)

Level up!

Level up!

Level up!

Level up!

Level up (max)

"Wow!" Naruto terkejut melihat exp yang dia dapat dan apa yang terjadi pada levelnya. Bagaimana tidak, hanya dengan membunuh satu Little Grey Wolf saja dia langsung level maks. "Ini menakjubkan!"

Ding!

 _(Apakah anda ingin melakukan evolusi?)_

 _Ya/tidak_

"Ya!"

Ding!

 _Selamat! Sekarang anda menjadi Skull Face!_

Skull Face

Nama: N/A

Level: 1/15

Rank: H-

Ras: Undead

HP: 764/764

MP: 125/125

STR: 65

VIT: 49

AGI: 37

INT: 21

Skill khusus:

Skill normal:

[Kick lvl 3], [punch lvl 4],

Title:

[First Demon Race], [Hand Combat lvl 2], -

[Hand Combat lvl 2], Atk meningkat 15% ketika bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

...

"Yosh! Tinggal satu kali evolusi lagi!" Dengan tangan yang mengepal, Naruto melompat keudara mengekspresikan kegembiraan nya. Kemudian dia memutar tubuhnya sambil tertawa lepas. "Wkwkwkw... "

"Grrrr... "

Namun gerakan serta tawa Naruto berhenti ketika telinganya mendengar gereman hewan buas. Memandang kesekitar, Naruto hanya bisa melebarkan matanya mengetahui dirinya telah di kepung oleh empat Little Grey Wolf, dan satu Young Grey Wolf.

"Rajungan!"

Naruto lupa bahwa lolongan (Last Howling) serigala tadi berguna untuk memanggil kawanan serigala lain.

.

. .

. . . . .

TBC

. . .

. .

.

Yo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, author yang tak terkenal ini. Bagi kalian yang nunggu author (Kalau ada), maaf karena sudah lama gak update. Sangat sulit untuk lepas dari penyakit WB.

Dan Bagi kalian yang nunggu kelanjutan cerita author yang lain, maaf gak bisa update sekarang dan malah buat cerita baru. Fic saya yang lain akan saya up setelah bulan puasa, gak tau pastinya sih. Alasan nya, kalian pasti tau (reader: kami gak tau!).

Tentang fic saya ini, tak banyak yang bisa saya katakan. Kalian pasti sudah tau fic ini terinspirasi dari mana, yap! Dari fic Guardian Land karya Enyong-senpai. Karena lama nunggu fic itu update (•_), jadinya saya buat sendiri fic nya.

Meskipun terinspirasi bukan berarti saya akan buat sama kaya buatan senpai, saya akan buat fic ini dengan ciri khas saya (yang entah itu apa).

Tentang status. Saya bukanlah penggemar game RPG, jadi saya tidak terlalu banyak tau tentang status apa saja yang ada di game tersebut. Jadi saya hanya menampilkan empat status.

Kemudian untuk sub status (seperti atk, def, flee, critical, accurasi, dsb) sengaja tidak saya tampilkan. Saya rasa sedikit susah menetapkan nilai sub-status tersebut, karena akan ribet nanti menghitungnya.

Penjelasan Status.

-Strength (Str), berhubungan dengan serangan atau kekuatan yang di miliki.

Setiap kenaikan 1 Str, akan memberikan +1 Atk. Kenaikan 3 Str (bukan bonus) akan menambah 1 Def.

-Agility (Agi), berhubungan dengan kelincahan atau kecepatan tubuh. Setiap kenaikan 1 Agi akan memberikan +1 flee dan kecepatan serangan (dalam hitungan tertentu). Setiap kenaikan 5 Agi, akan memberikan +1 Def.

-Vitality (Vit), berhubungan dengan ketahanan tubuh. Setiap kenaikan 1 Vit, akan memberikan +1 Def. Setiap kenaikan 5 Vit (bukan bonus) akan memberikan max hp dan max sp 10%, Hp Recovery +1. Selain itu, Vit juga bisa mengurangi kemungkinan status poison dan stun.

-Intelegence (Int), berhubungan dengan penggunaan sihir. Setiap kenaikan 1 Int akan memberikan MATK (serangan/atk berbasis sihir) +1. 2 Int akan memberikan MDEF +1. 6 Int akan memberikan max MP 10%, MP recovery +1. Selain itu, Int juga dapat mengurangi kemungkinan status Frozen, Burn, Sleep, dan Chaos.

Kalau ada yang tidak di mengerti bisa tanyakan lewat Review atau PM.

Hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan.

Satu lagi.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa Bagi yang menjalankan, semoga puasa nya di terima oleh Allah SWT. Amiiiin...


End file.
